Dragon Ball Z Abridged Movie: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan
Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan is the eighth movie in the original DragonBall Z series. It is the eighth DragonBall Z movie to be released by Team Four Star, with the first part being uploaded on the official site on December 25th, 2016. In a statement from KaiserNeko via Twitter, it is estimated that the full version of the movie is ready for the beginning of 2017 on YouTube and the first part will be supplanted for the full version from the official website of Team Four Star. Synopsis The movie begins with the South Galaxy being completely destroyed. King Kai is contacted by South Kai, who promises him that he knows someone that could help. Meanwhile, Goku and Chi-Chi are at a college interview for Gohan, much to Goku's reluctance since he's missing Yajirobe's and Korin's wedding reception. In the middle of the interview, King Kai contacts Goku, who teleports to King Kai's planet. King Kai tells Goku about the situation, and Goku decides to go investigate who is responsible. At the wedding reception, a giant shuttle lands, and soldiers come and bow down to Vegeta. Their leader, Paragus, introduces himself, and calls Vegeta their new king, much to his pleasure. Paragus invites Vegeta to come with him to New Vegeta, a planet to replace the old one, which Vegeta graciously accepts. Gohan, Krillin, a drunken Master Roshi, Oolong, and a very concerned Trunks sneak aboard to see what's going on. They land on New Vegeta, where Paragus shows Vegeta his new castle. Vegeta isn't impressed about the castle, and is less impressed by Paragus's meek son Broly. Gohan and the others investigate what is going on. Meanwhile, Goku tells King Kai that he checked with Cell, Mercenary Tao, Piccolo, Tien, and even Emperor Pilaf, but none of them know about South Galaxy. King Kai tells him of New Vegeta, and Goku teleports there. Gohan and the group find the inhabitants of New Vegeta, Shamoshan's, are slaves, and intervene when Paragus's soldiers torture one of them. Krillin manages to scare off the soldiers with his moves, but accidentally hits Goku when he appears. Vegeta is prepared to leave the planet, when Goku and the others appear. When they tell him everything that has happened, Vegeta is very impressed with Paragus and declares him his new Royal Adviser. While one of the Shamoshan's admit they like being slaves, he does mention that it's weird Paragus wanted them to build a kingdom on a doomed planet. With his secret out, Paragus reveals this was all a plan for revenge against Vegeta. Many years ago, when Broly was a baby, it was found out he had a power level of 10,000. This served to be a danger to King Vegeta , who ordered his execution. Paragus begged King Vegeta not to kill his son, but is blasted by him, and Broly is thrown in a pit to die with him. But when Freeza blew up Planet Vegeta, Broly rescued him and flew him out of the destruction. Goku asks what this has to do about the South Galaxy, and Paragus explained he accidentally said Broly's trigger word, causing him to rampage and destroy the galaxy. When Goku tries to guess it, Vegeta gets annoyed and tells Goku (calling him "Kakarot") to leave. This frustrates Broly, and when Vegeta still calls Goku "Kakarot" despite Trunk's warnings, Broly loses it and powers up to a mysterious Super Saiyan form. Vegeta is shocked by Broly's power, and Paragus tells them that Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly declares his power level is maximum, and chases after Goku, Gohan, and Trunks. Vegeta is taken back by Broly's power, and Parugas explains why Broly hates Goku. When they were babies, Goku and Broly were next to each other in the nursery, and Goku's constant crying made Broly psychologically hate him. Vegeta calls it both stupid and awesome at the same time. Meanwhile, Goku, Gohan, and Trunks power up to Super Saiyan level and fight Broly, but it's clear Broly is the strongest, to the point where he even destroys the Shamoshan's home world. Trunks gets knocked out quickly followed by Gohan as he tries to get to the ship, and then Goku. Both of them realize that Broly is very strong, but before Broly kills Gohan, Piccolo soon arrives to rescue him (after Gohan calls for help again). The three Saiyans and Piccolo team up against Broly, but even the combined might of them can't defeat him. Piccolo calls out Vegeta for not doing anything, but Vegeta is still in awe on how strong Broly is despite being a "literally giant f*cking baby!". Broly is disappointed that Goku, despite being the one who defeated Freeza, is weak against him. Before he can kill him, Vegeta says he's still around and goes Super Saiyan, but Broly knocks him out quickly. It soon looks like that Broly's vocabulary is limited to "Kakarot", causing Paragus to try and leave. Broly however catches him, crushes him inside his own Saiyan Pod, and hurls him to his death. The five realize that this fight is one of their worst ever, and Goku asks everyone to pour their energy into him. They do, and Goku uses it to land one powerful punch against Broly to defeat him. The meteor hits New Vegeta, but everyone was able to get on board a Capsule Corp ship and fly home. King Kai is happy that they defeated Broly, though South Kai moans that the South Galaxy is still gone. In the stinger, Goku and Gohan teleport back home, only to be greeted by a very angry Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi reveals that Gohan will be able to to go to that college, but King Ox had to give a very big donation in order to do so. Goku however is happy everything is fine, causing an exasperated Chi-Chi to groan she wants a divorce. CallBacks * The group makes several references to the films up to this point. ** Dead Zone: Piccolo said he rather have Garlic Jr. come out of the Dead Zone than fight against Broly any longer. ** The World's Strongest: Gohan mentions that Dr. Wheelo passed away from brain cancer. ** Christmas Tree of Might: Vegeta and Gohan mention Turles. ** Lord Slug: Piccolo asks why they didn't talk about him earlier, calling it a bit racist. ** Cooler 2: Vegeta said he rather have Cooler kick him in the dick 1000 times than having hear Broly say "Kakarot" over and over. ** Super Android 13: Trunks mentions he'd take a few more androids over Broly. Trivia * This is the first movie since "Christmas Tree of Might" that Team Four Star has split a movie into two parts. ** Unlike the last one that was cut due to YouTube's length policy at the time, this was because of the original movies length, and that KaiserNeko was having a hard time editing due to the shaky footage, but they wanted to get something out by Christmas. When they do finish the remainder, they will release the movie in it's full length. * This marks the first appearance of King Kai since "Freeza: The Final Cut". * Beerus is mentioned briefly in the beginning of the movie. During the moment when King Kai and South Kai are speculating on who destroyed the South Galaxy. * This movie takes place in between Episode 56 and 57, making it one of the few DragonBall Z Abridged films to be considered canon in the main storyline (next to Revenge of Cooler). * Goku says about "Freezer" with an "i" ("Friezer") a word used sometimes in English dubs (like Funimation) *Oddly, Goku and Broly's penises as infants was not censored despite Team Four Star censoring them in previous productions. *Broly and Vegeta's last lines before Broly defeats him is from Kanye West's "No Church In The Wild" *Mercanary Tao makes a cameo when Goku is asking various characters if they destroyed the South Galaxy. Tao makes no apperance in the original film but makes a few apperances in filler before the Cells games in Dragon Ball Z. *When Paragus described Broly being born with a powerlevel of 10,000, Vegeta claimed he was at 20,000 as a sperm. But Cui Revealed in Episode 13 that their power levels were 18,000 before Vegeta Battled Goku. *The Vegeta confusion gag from Frieza's flashback of King Vegeta was reused in this Movie. Credits Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Movies Category:DBZA Movies